


Маэстро Тьмы

by Juve_Hiir



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juve_Hiir/pseuds/Juve_Hiir
Summary: Кошмаров больше нет,не слышен ныне зов огня,ты волен выбрать путь свой сам.Иди, куда хочешь,живи, как вздумается.И не знай печали, юное божество ночи.
Relationships: Grimmchild/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 21





	Маэстро Тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> billie eilish — ilomilo  
> «принять пустоту» + нежный цветок

— Мне жаль.  
  
Пустой храм, возведённый в разбитом гнезде древнего божества, стонет от боли и беззвучно кричит, словно живое существо. Его стены рушатся, расплетаются и расползаются ликующими Тенями. Это длится недолго — Пустота бежит-мчится-торжествует и торопится к себе в Бездну. Её не за что осуждать: она желает как можно скорее воссоединиться с Тенями, оставшимися внизу. И это вполовину не так страшно, как  
  
оглушительная  
тишина  
  
спустя жалких десять секунд.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Хорнет выводит наружу Полого рыцаря, старательно удерживая его, вынужденного пригибаться к самой земле и хромающего, поперёк туловища. Тихие шаги отдаются неправильно и слишком громко; каждый звук раздирает ему разум. Он надеется, что вот сейчас, момент, ещё секунда, ещё чуть-чуть — и вслед за ними появится Призрак. Он обязательно помашет лапкой, не скованный более запретами. Да пусть хоть в форме самого Лорда Теней явится и оскалится так страшно и весело, как смог бы только он один, Лучезарность его подери,  
  
но  
  
кроме них никого нет,  
а стук шагов снова и снова впивается в мозг.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Пустота слишком многое отдала за один-единственный заветный бой, за небольшую месть в честь своих погибших детей, за разбитую свою суть. Она потеряла сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч маленьких милых жизней, только-только начавшихся и так горячо любимых. Пустота пела каждой из этих жизней их первую и последнюю колыбельную, когда маленькие Тени, едва вылупившиеся, карабкались наверх и падали вниз. Они падали и теряли свои хрупкие бледные оболочки от одного безжалостного и неизбежного удара. Тьма совершенно справедливо желала покоя, и Лорд Теней был всего лишь её оружием на один бой. Жестокая форма, сотканная из этих сотен, тысяч, сотен тысяч маленьких страшных смертей, была не нужна после — и Пустота от неё избавилась. Точно так же, как до этого избавилась от тщедушного тела носителя, Маленького Призрака. Не с равнодушием, но с отчаянной усталостью от всех этих необходимых смертей и с надеждой, что ожидание сна вот-вот завершится.  
  
Маленький алый всполох среди холодной тьмы, он жалобно смотрит на Хорнет, ища в её глазах объяснения и, может быть, немного надежды? утешения? Он готов просить ответа даже у Полого, которому доверяет ещё меньше, чем Хорнет,  
  
но  
  
грозная воительница молчит,  
понуро опустив голову, и  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Мрачный детёныш мнил тишину чем-то родным. Он был слишком мал, чтобы говорить или тем более грозно рычать, как рычал его предшественник, хотя младший и озвучивал свои эмоции с удовольствием. Его спутник тоже, кажется, был ещё ребёнком по меркам жуков, пусть и носил в себе нечто страшное, не поддающееся никакому объяснению, и он тоже не был лишён голоса, — но словно что-то запретило ему изъясняться словесно. Это никогда не становилось неудобством для них двоих. Наоборот, между ними всегда была уютная, проникновенная, совершенно особая тишина.  
  
Тишина, окружавшая его сейчас со всех сторон, душила и оглушала его, была незнакомой,  
  
абсолютно  
чужой.  
  
— Ты свободен, дитя, — шепчет ему Хорнет, и от этого стеклянного сочувствия, не совсем правдивого и не очень фальшивого, внутри у малыша что-то ломается пополам — быстро и больно.  
  
Он хочет возразить, выразить возмущение, но сникает. Грёз больше нет.  
  
А кошмары — это просто  
тёмные  
  
грёзы.  
  
Хорнет чувствует за собой тяжесть вины. Она уже не раз испытывала подобное раньше, неустанно возникая на пути у более слабых сосудов, тех, что ни за что не совладали бы с Сиянием, но то, что ей пришлось ощутить сейчас... Несравнимо. Эти слабые сосуды, покинувшие пустотное гнездо каким-то тёмным чудом, не имели ни памяти, ни уз — ничего. Они были чужды этому миру, этот мир — чужд им всем. Пожалуй, только горькая обида и боязнь, заставлявшая их закрыть глаза в последний момент, делала безмолвных скитальцев хоть немного похожими на живых.  
  
Маленький Призрак прошёл эти земли от края до края, по капельке, по ниточке бережно собирая молчаливые связи между теми, кто чудом выжил, и теми, кому в этом мире ещё долго жить и здравствовать. Он был безмолвен, как все остальные, и при этом по-особенному печален. Словно что-то треснуло и начало разрушаться у него внутри в тот момент, когда с ним заговорил тот житель городка наверху, первое встреченное им разумное существо. Постепенно это что-то стало опустошать его. Он разбивался с каждым услышанным словом, с лепестками нежных цветов, с шелестом крыльев последнего мотылька. Они просили не помнить, говоря, что никогда не были достойны памяти, и его крепкий внутренний панцирь закипал и плавился от непролитой тоски.  
  
Огненный ребёнок не был тем, кто застал начало пути Призрака, — как не был он и обычным жуком. Тёмные и отчаянно грустные воспоминания, неясной алой дымкой всегда окружавшие его друга, рассказали ему даже больше, чем он желал знать.  
  
Впрочем, даже он не мог сказать наверняка, что стало последней каплей — безвольно отброшенный синий щит, нежданно осиротевший гвоздь на мелководье или мольба в пустых глазах Разбитого.  
  
— Он звал бы тебя Пламенем, — тихо и хрипло роняет Полый, освобождённый от молчания.  
  
Пламя не оборачивается, но соглашается на имя. В конце концов,  
  
грёз  
больше  
нет.  
  
Он не в праве претендовать на то, чтобы в будущем его нарекли Гриммом и почтительно звали Маэстро.  
  
Некому его так называть.  
  
Хорнет забирает его с собой, стремясь позаботиться об огненном ребёнке, пока он в этом нуждается. Пламя отнюдь не слабый, нет; просто он не вынесет больше одиночества. Ему хочется сбежать от самого себя, только бы мысли прекратили бешеное мельтешение. Он покорно засыпает в лапках алой воительницы, чувствуя лишь подступающую к горлу горечь. Только теперь Хорнет запоздало узнаёт это чувство. Брошенный последним, кем дорожил, никому не нужный и одинокий. Это не так, конечно же, пока вокруг есть ещё те, с кем он хоть как-то связан. Но любые узы меркнут перед ослепительной болью от одной-единственной потери. Она замирает на месте, растерянно обняв спящего малыша, и не оборачивается, когда Полый притягивает её к себе уцелевшей лапкой.  
  
Объятия в три руки — такой себе способ согреть дитя Кошмара, отвлечённо думает Хорнет, и удивлённо моргает,  
  
поняв, что  
плачет.  
  
Надо же, ещё может.  
  
Пламя знает, что у него не получится просто взять и забыть. Он мог бы, будь в нём теперь смысл, как в сосуде Кошмара. Теперь он просто ничейный сосуд, никто. Пустой, поскольку нет той силы, для которой предназначен, и опустошённый — он потерял всё то, чем мог бы дорожить сейчас.  
  
Он рассеянно следует по пятам за Хорнет, зная, что может чем-то ещё помочь, и помогает, насколько может, насколько хватает сил. Скоро Халлоунест оживёт снова, оживёт и Глубинное Гнездо, и все те земли, что были окутаны страданием, наконец-то зазвучат жизнью. Время, когда-то застывшее в янтаре чумы, оттаивает благодаря их общим усилиям, разгоняется и бежит.  
  
Полый частенько повторяет подрастающему Пламени, что его ласковое тепло сейчас просто как нельзя кстати — кто-то должен отогреть эти холодные земли, кто-то живой и яркий. Пламя верит, верит в это и, кажется, дышит свободно впервые со дня разрушения Храма Пустоты. Скорбный багровый хитин перецветает в нежное золото и печальное серебро, безжалостно стирая следы принадлежности. Металл перекликается с безмолвной чернотой и мягко высверкивает искрами каждый раз, когда Пламя робко танцует по кончикам нот, давая миру вокруг немного согреться.  
  
Если бы он мог вот так же точно пройтись вдоль грани между живыми и спящими, щедро напоив темноту огнём,  
  
если бы он мог воззвать к самой сути жизни,  
если бы он мог только в е р н у т ь  
  
Нет. Из-за этой грани не возвращаются.  
  
Во владениях неподалёку от Зелёной Тропы его приветливо встречает буйно разросшаяся зелень. Сады Королевы уже несколько лун как не пустуют больше, и нежное божество, сбросившее мощные, но омертвелые ветви, снова становится юным среди живого малахитового моря. Леди стоит спиной к нему, протянув лапки и молодые веточки вперёд; она тихо поёт над цветами, вливая в свой голос саму жизнь, и те приветливо раскрывают лепестки ей навстречу. Пламя не в первый раз застаёт нечто подобное, но снова застывает в шаге позади, очарованный перезвоном ласковых нот и ощущая внутри неясный тоскливый отклик. У него не было матери — он был рождён из огня и грёз; но всё же что-то безнадёжно поломанное в нём слышит эту светлую колыбельную, внезапно вздыхает и  
  
отзывается так, словно внутри  
вот-вот распустятся  
  
нежные цветы.  
  
Когда-то Зе'мэр с робкой надеждой вручила им с Призраком цветок, излучающий мягкий серебряный свет. Растение определённо несло в себе силу, силу необъяснимую, древнюю, но при этом было просто дьявольски хрупким. К счастью, цветок этот прижился там, куда его принесли безмолвный скиталец и дитя Кошмара, а доставить его разросшееся потомство оттуда в новые уголки Садов оказалось уже не так проблематично.  
  
У Пламени такое чувство, будто цветы эти пробрались неведомым образом в его душу и крепко оплели серебряным свечением.  
  
Больно.  
  
— Безудержная тоска легко может сгубить, — они неспешно идут вдоль недавно посаженных кустов, усеянных закрытыми бутонами. — Но печаль божества — это особенная сила, которая опаснее втройне, коль не найти ей применения.  
  
— Алые грёзы сгинули вместе с Сиянием, — резко звучит ответ.  
  
Леди останавливается и медленно притягивает его к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо в ладонях и замереть. Он неподвижен несколько секунд и отчаянно пытается удержаться (Леди знает, что зря). У Леди ладошки мягкие, тёплые, по-древесному суховатые. А ещё она шепчет что-то бессмысленное, но определённо сочувственное. Да. Сочувственное. Она видела расколотую маску, увенчанную короной, она представляет, что чувствует детёныш Кошмара. Плечи Пламени, укрытые серым узорчатым бархатом, слабо дрожат, выдавая его с головой. Леди мягко проводит ладонью по вздрагивающей спине юного Кошмара; тот прижимается крепче и наконец-то бесшумно всхлипывает, не в силах держаться дольше.  
  
— Да, сгинули. Но ты здесь, ты владеешь силой, и сердце твоё в крепких тисках печали. Будь осторожнее, дитя, не рискуй понапрасну.  
  
Пламя успокаивается, вежливо благодарит Леди за совет и тактично покидает Сады, чувствуя, как внимательно она смотрит ему в спину.  
  
Наверное, её слова что-то в нём раскололи.  
Снова.  
  
— _Ни один костёр не вечен,_ — бесцветно мерещится ему одним чудесным тёплым вечером из-за плеча, вынуждая шарахнуться вдоль стены, слабо освещённой светомушьими лампами. — _Не растрачивай последнее тепло понапрасну, прибереги немного на потом_.  
  
И почему-то этот _никакой_ голос обтекает его сознание, ласково оборачивая в _ничто_ и внушая безоговорочное доверие, а слёзы высыхают как-то сами собой. Внутри прочно укореняется мрачная решимость узнать, что будет дальше.  
  
Терять ему уже нечего —  
так он думает.  
  
Стоит ли и говорить, что Пламя превосходный актёр? Его поведение безупречно. Он безукоризненно играет в счастье. Мило улыбается при встрече с Леди, Хорнет или Полым. Даже не забывает иногда наведаться в гости к Лордам и в Улей, если ему случится принять какое-нибудь поручение; вопреки первым страхам, там ему ныне даже рады. Если ему везёт сделать достаточное количество работы, чтобы под вечер ноги подкашивались от усталости, он снова слышит между сном и бодрствованием бесцветный голос, напоминающий приберечь тепло на потом.  
  
Наверное,  
он рехнулся.  
  
Серебряное свечение разбивается на слезинки и ложится на хитин драгоценными гранями, стирая последнее тепло. Пламени тоскливо в бесцветности, и он пробует найти другой способ окружить себя оттенками живых. Пламя любит рисовать, и у него это получается превосходно. Даже Шео нахваливает его потрясающее цветовое чутьё. Особенно хорошо ему удаются цветы. Те самые, нежные. Иногда он думает, что искусство просто нереально отделить от боли, но вымучивать из себя картины всё-таки приятно. Даже если слёзы потом не высохнут до очередного появления бесцветного голоса.  
  
Пламя зовётся так до сих пор по привычке.  
Пламя не видит грёз уже двенадцать лун.  
Пламя догорает в темноте, где звучит _ничто_.  
  
Леди, конечно, права. Она живёт много дольше, она знает, ей приходилось иметь с этим дело. Но печаль выедает тепло из хитиновой брони быстрее, чем можно что-либо сделать, и Пламя даже не спрашивает, есть ли смысл действовать против. Если стремление за сомнительными перспективами становилось лазейкой в души смертных для Сияния, то единственной лазейкой Пустоты было лишь безутешное горе. Пламя не застал в живых ту, что осмелилась предложить свою боль Пустоте в обмен на её покровительство, но он хорошо запомнил чернильные следы на лице её мертвенно-прозрачного силуэта.  
  
Пламя не зовёт Пустоту — Пустота приходит сама. Сладко-мучительно растравляет старые раны, жестоко-ласково бередит и напоминает. В последнем нет нужды — он и не забывал. Зато стал забывать другое. Пламя забывает, что такое сон, мучимый Пустотой каждую ночь. Он не знает её языка, не понимает иногда даже, чего ради они всё это затеяли, когда ему почти удалось найти себе новое предназначение и место в прекрасном и расцветающем заново королевстве. Однажды тьма просто ломает стены, выстроенные им вокруг своего сознания, того последнего алого всполоха, что остался со времён странствий бок о бок с Призраком.  
  
Однажды Пламя спускается в Бездну и не возвращается.  
  
(Или возвращается, но под другим именем).  
  
...Бездна — чудесное место. Бесцветное, как тот голос, что звал его сюда без слов. Тёмное, как весь мир во время странствий бок о бок с Призраком. И почему-то чрезвычайно тёплое. Не в самом привычном понимании этого слова, нет; скорее, тепло похоже на ощущение, что  
  
его  
здесь  
ждали,  
  
причём уже очень давно.  
  
Пламя блуждает по костяным коридорам строго вниз, часто-часто спотыкаясь и стараясь не смотреть, обо что ему так не повезло в очередной раз зацепиться лапкой или хвостом. Ему мерещится в подступающей тьме, что выцветший хитин там, где он раньше (кажется, даже в другой жизни) был багровым, серебряная броня излучает слабое свечение. В какой-то момент это становится единственным напоминанием о том, что он ещё жив и не сожран Бездной (с неё бы сталось, будем откровенны). Тьма становится густой невозможно, заставляя его шагать мелко-мелко, ступнями ощупывая каждый квадратный сантиметр перед собой. Здесь уже не хрустят разбитые бледные оболочки, чувствуется только неоднородный камень. Пламя, наверное, испытывает облегчение. Дышать тьмой тяжело, перед глазами по-прежнему ни малейшего проблеска.  
  
Ещё через десяток шагов он оказывается в невероятно просторной части лабиринта Бездны, потому как невидимые в темноте стены отдаляются, пропуская неведомо откуда принёсшийся сквозняк. Ветер взмывает под высокими сводами логова Пустоты и завывает там наигранно зловеще.  
  
Пламя продолжает идти вперёд, пока навстречу ему не вздымается _что-то_ огромное, пока это _что-то_ не раскрывает восемь своих глаз и не направляет их взгляд на гостя.  
  
_**Давно не виделись.**_  
  
Лорд Теней, невольно заточённый под всеми королевствами по собственной неосмотрительности (и, будем честны, из-за пристрастия к испытанию нежных цветов), наверняка ждёт чего-то. Какой-то совершенно конкретной реакции. Страха, может, попытки сбежать. Он готов к этому, заранее примирился с подобным исходом. Но Пламя не устаёт удивлять его и сейчас, когда они уже не являются тем, чем были раньше. Чего божество точно не ждёт — это шага вперёд и небесцветного «почему».  
  
_«Почему ты оставил меня?..»_  
  
Пламя улыбается слабо и продолжает идти вперёд, приближаясь к медленно опускающейся рогатой громаде. Он тянет лапки вперёд — тоже несмело, будто боится, что всего-навсего видит сон, который вот-вот прервётся.  
  
_«Хотя знаешь? Неважно. Сейчас...»_  
  
...что-то безжалостно рассекало в нём холодную суть строго пополам, когда Пламя бережно-аккуратно-ласково вёл ладонями по мощному хитину нижней челюсти (уж до чего дотянуться сумел), бесконечно щедро заполняя темноту теплом. Серебряное свечение неясно бликует алыми искорками, каких несостоявшийся Кошмар не видел уже двенадцать лун. Просторный зал погружается в темноту снова, потому что восемь прищуренных глаз закрываются, и несколько секунд Пламя имеет удовольствие наблюдать, как его собственная серебряная броня тлеет бледным алым несмело, а затем  
  
он вздрагивает,  
_слыша_ Пустоту.  
  
Невероятно низкий звук равномерно и ритмично прокатывается по полу, роскошно и густо стелется в пространстве, медленно сотрясая каменную гладь под ногами. Пламя вздрагивает снова и заливисто смеётся, не слыша себя,  
  
потому что нельзя  
себя услышать, когда  
  
Пустота _поёт_.  
  
Он не был Тенью, он не карабкался вверх по отвесной стене, не падал вниз и не терял свою оболочку от одного безжалостного и неизбежного удара. Но Пустота пела сейчас, пела свою прекрасную колыбельную для него одного и впервые позволяла засыпать с таким спокойствием на душе. Может, он и правда рехнулся. Это уже не так важно, пока сама тьма укачивает его на бережных волнах. Всего одно имя божество прошептало, не прекращая петь без слов. Утомлённый... буквально всем, он сонно согласился с этим, как и когда-то давно, а затем впервые за долгое время погрузился в умиротворённый сон. В конце концов, всё наконец-то встало на свои места.  
  
_«Побудь со мной ещё немного»._  
  
Выбраться на поверхность повторно уже не составило особого труда. Намного сложнее было совладать с новыми силами. Божество, укрывшееся в его тени, обещало не отвлекать, но Призрак оставался Призраком, даже обретя такую мощь и невольно пробыв в одиночестве столько времени.  
  
Больше он, конечно,  
один не будет. Никогда.  
  
Пламя обещает это сам себе.  
  
— _И он действительно предложил тебе это же имя?_ — Донёсся до него любопытствующий шёпот. — _Хотя... Я не удивлён. Мы ведь одной природы всё-таки_.  
  
— То, что эти имена одинаково звучат, не делает их идентичными. — Ворчливо откликнулся Пламя, быстрым шагом удаляясь от бесполезных отныне врат. — Или он назвал меня Пламенем, или ты. Я считаю такие имена разными.  
  
Тень улыбнулась незримо, но осязаемо, и поднялась выше, позволяя себе прильнуть к чужой спине. Пламя едва ощутимо повёл плечами, словно стремясь прижаться в ответ, и неосознанно откликнулся на улыбку.  
  
— _Хорошо-хорошо, Ваша милость,_ — мурлычет, — _как скажете, Маэстро Тьмы._

**Author's Note:**

> стекло в сахарной пудре — здесь указана счастливая концовка, но вы ведь так и не узнали, правда гриммомалыш встретился с призраком снова или всё-таки у него крыша сползла потихоньку наискось?


End file.
